Demon with a growing Heart
by PotatoChanMB
Summary: This is an OOC AU and my first Kuroshitsuji fanfic. 'The fact that I am a demon will never change but is it possible for the demon to change? To grow something human as a caring heart' 'As always my lord, I will stay by your side until the end, but the end may not be the one we expected.'
1. Demon with a growing Heart Prologue 1

**This is an OOC AU.**

 **The AU part is because this is not exactly, or not at all, close to the original Kuroshitsuji and some characters are not even in this story like the three servants that I can't even remember the names of.**

 **The OOC part is also because it's not like in the original plus I have sort of made Sebastian and Ciel my own characters. I don't think that they're similar to the original at all but, well, it's called fanfiction for a reason! You take something and just make an ''OOC AU'' out of it. ;)**

 **If you want to understand this story, more specifically how exactly I changed Sebastian and Ciel, I recommend you reading my bio. ^.^**

* * *

Demon with a growing Heart

Prologue

 _Hellish Soul Diary 7_

 _Been quite some time since I wrote in a Soul Diary but now I'm back with a new name and master._

 _Yes, my young master that is only a mere child of 10._

 _I am still a bit surprised that he had the power to summon me but does it really matter how old they are?_

 _All of them are clouded by delicious hate and, even though they have a choice, they choose to doom their lives forever and fill it with wonderful darkness._

 _My young master is no different but there is still something special in that soul._

 _The soul of Ciel Phantomhive._

 _Just a few hours ago my young master ordered me the most impossible and dumbest order then any of my previous masters could ever think of._

 _He, that child, ordered me to comfort him and even make him fall asleep with a lullaby. A lullaby!_

 _Just what does he think I am?_

 _Even if for now I'm his butler and human looking, the fact that I AM a demon will never change!_

 _But stil…._

 _That weird feeling I felt in my chest when I, as gently as I could, held my young master and lulled him to sleep with The Crows Song of Stillness…_

 _What was that?_

 _Is it like this a human heart feels?_

 _A Human Heart?_

 _How sickening and foolish!_

 _I AM a demon and such nonsense as care and love is what humans do. Weak pathetic humans that cling on to any thread there is to survive even if it means losing their soul forever._

 _When the sun rises a butler's work begins, so I have to go now but I need to be careful, I have a feeling that Tanaka may become suspicious if I do something that does not seem human…._

 _/Sebastian Michaelis, The Phantomhive Butler._

* * *

 **Yeah, that was it, my FIRST prologue! I have three more 'Hellish Soul Diary 7' but I don't consider them actual chapters so...I have four prologues! xD**

 **In total I have four prologues and seven actual chapters but I'm also stuck, don't know how to continue with chapter 8...**

 **...Anyway, who knows?**

 **Maybe I will have more chapters before I post the last one I have as of now. :3**


	2. Demon with a growing Heart Prologue 2

Demon with a growing Heart

Prologue 2,

The Dark Hallway

 _Hellish Soul Diary 7_

 _Year 2_

 _Although it can happen, it's still rare that my contracts are still not fulfilled after a year. I try to finish my contracts as fast as I can because, while I can starve for a while just to get that perfect soul, my shadows can not and they will get restless if starving for too long._

 _My shadows can become so restless that they will even go so far as to instead patiently waiting for the soul, they will just devour it themselves._

 _The shadows are not affected by the contract, I am their master and the one that controls them but I don't mind when they control themselves to faster end the contract, they always share the soul energy with me. Well, I usually don't mind…._

 _Apparently my young master had a nightmare and he decided to come to me for comfort. Rather foolish to believe that I could do comfort, especially after something as a nightmare when I AM a living nightmare._

 _Anyway, the young earl got lost in the darkness in his own mansion, how is it possible to get lost in your own home is a big mystery to me but I suppose he was just scared, and not just because of the nightmare._

 _I was just calmly reading my previous 6 Soul Diaries when I got interrupted by a loud scream that I thought I recognized from other times and I felt that weird feeling in my chest but it was more stronger than before. When I arrived to where my young master was, huddled in a corner of the dark hallway with his eyes closed, I thought that the soul has already perished into him, my most powerful shadow._

 _But turns out he only fainted and so I instinctively picked him up and put my young master into bed._

 _Why I did not let my young master perish and why I have this feeling in my chest when he's in danger is still something that I do not understand BUT I refuse to believe that I'm actually feeling a heart._

 _I just followed the contract and did what was expected from me, even if my master has fainted I am to protect him from any harm._

 _Taking care of such a young master is just tiring me out and not letting me think clearly._

 _Next time he or anyone else wants to have that soul I will let them have it because I AM a demon and that fact will never change._

 _/Sebastian Michaelis, The Phantomhive Butler._


	3. Demon with a growing Heart Prologue 3

Demon with a growing Heart

Prologue 3,

The Duty of The Phantomhive Butler

 _Hellish Soul Diary 7_

 _Year 2_

 _It took a few hours but now my young master is finally asleep and, hopefully, will have no nightmares._

 _Tomorrow is his birthday and, as I learned from last year, many nightmares and painful thoughts come on the night before that day._

 _At first I did not understand why he ordered me to test toys exactly when it's time to go to bed but then I remembered what day will come tomorrow._

 _My young master's toy company, Funtom, is really popular among children, including himself, and the toy-testing is just a cover to play with the toys._

 _When the little master plays with the toys I can see that it makes him calm and smile sometimes. I can even hear the sound of laughter, laughter of happiness, but that happens rarely. Why he shows such emotions when playing with toys I can't understand but my guess is that it has something to do with the times before the contract because when playing with toys it can happen that at times he forgets that I'm in the room. Why I should be in the room and watch him play is another thing that's hard to understand, especially since I'm most of the times forgotten, just like a shadow. Humans are really interesting with the way they act but I suppose humans can say the same about us, the soul eating demons._

 _Anyway, after building a close enough replica of the mansion with some blocks and playing with some horses my young master looked really sleepy so I put him to bed and went away to the library, planning to read some books on how to be a butler and take care of young children, but I did not get far on the reading._

 _I heard screams of pain and he was calling my name, like he truly believed I would save him._

 _I quickly rushed to his room and did what was written in one of the books but what I said was definitely NOT written in the book._

 _Gently holding my young master and in a soothing motion rubbing his back I said in a calming tone:_

" _Sebastian is here now and everything will be alright now. Nothing will harm you as long as I'm here, I will always be there and protect you, my lord, I promise."_

 _That's exactly what I said and I was serious when I said that. I truly wanted my young master to feel safe, I wanted to protect him and keep him from all harm._

 _Why I wanted that, and still feel that a part of me wants, is the biggest mystery yet because every demon knows that the more pain and hate the soul has, the more of a delicious meal it will be._

 _Can it truly be a heart I feel?_

 _No! And I really should get that ridiculous idea out of my mind. I only acted on instinct as a butler._

 _Butlers take care and reassure their masters, I only acted on behalf of my duty as the Phantomhive butler._

 _I will protect my young master until the end and when the end comes I will enjoy that soul because I AM a demon and nothing can change that fact!_

 _Especially a mere child of 12._

 _/Sebastian Michaelis, The Phantomhive Butler._


	4. Demon with a growing Heart Prologue 4

Demon with a growing Heart

Prologue 4,

Focus on The Good and Look Forward

 _Hellish Soul Diary 7_

 _Year 3_

 _Looking back now on everything me and my young master been through I realize that I have begun to enjoy my job as a butler and I no longer think that feeling in my chest is weird, I have actually got used to it after all those years, years filled with revenge._

 _Revenge is foolishness that leads to nothing but more suffering and pain._

 _I can't believe that I actually just wrote that but in a way it's true._

 _When my young master has nightmares or flashbacks he is in pain and the revenge just makes him think more, it leads to more pain._

 _He fills the mind with happiness of the past, thinks about how it all got ruined and that the ones who did it all will suffer just like he did that month…._

 _Is it really that good to fill the mind with such negativity and loop it? You should just try to focus on the good and look forward! Did I really just write such nonsense?_

 _When the soul loops the negativity it gets poisoned and becomes more delicious, it's the perfect meal! I should be happy that my young master has been in that loop for three years now!_

 _My young master has been in pain for three years?_

 _What kind of butler would allow something like that!_

 _A good butler should comfort, take care and try to fill their master with some happiness even if it' something small as a chocolate cake or just watching while he's having fun and playing with toys!_

 _A true butler would never allow his master to suffer and feel pain! But a demon would and I am a demon but why do I not feel like one anymore?_

 _Has being in the same contract for three years and always having close contact with humans made me insane? Am I becoming like them? Having emotions and….a heart? It can't be true, I'm just following the contract!_

 _I follow my master's orders, fulfill their request and then get my price. This is how it always have been and how it should be, nowhere in the contract does it state that I actually have to be nice and sincerely care._

 _What is with my current master that makes me act so strangely, act in ways I thought were impossible?_

 _Has it something to do with the age or maybe the lack of parents? I don't know what it is that makes me think and act so different but I believe that the answer may be hidden in the weird feeling in my chest._

 _I fear it may already be too late but I will try my best to make my young master realize what revenge truly is, I will protect him and try my best to fill him with some happiness. Following the chest feeling makes me think strange thoughts but, how bizarre they may sound, I can't say I disagree, I actually want to take care of the young earl and make him happy._

 _The fact that I am a demon will never change but is it possible for the demon to change? To grow something human as a caring heart?_

 _Oh, how fast the times flies away when you're busy, I should have begun with dinner five minutes ago!_

 _/Sebastian Michaelis, The Phantomhive Butler._


	5. Demon with a growing Heart Chapter 1

Demon with a growing Heart

Chapter 1,

Cat Plushy of Nightmares

He was in his office taking a few glances on the clock while writing his diary and he was hungry.

Yes, Ciel Phantomhive was really hungry and the fact that his butler seems to be late with dinner did not make it any better. His butler, Sebastian, was busy writing his own diary and got a bit carried away, forgetting about the dinner for a while, but now the butler is in the kitchen preparing dinner as fast as he can but Ciel doesn't know this and he's hungry, really hungry. So, thinking that Sebastian is in his room and admiring his cat plushies, the young master decided to go and see if his suspicion was true or not.

For anyone who knows what Sebastian truly is, it's a surprise that he actually loves something.

The something being cats, of course, but since Ciel is allergic to cats the animal is not welcome to the mansion. Luckily Ciel owns a toy company so Sebastian can get lots of cat plushies instead, for free even, since he is the one that makes some of the toys.

Finally arriving in front of the door to Sebastian's room, Ciel realized that he could have just ordered the butler to come instead of walking with a rumbling tummy all the way but that being too late to do now he simply took a deep breath and opened the door.

Ciel was about to ask Sebastian why dinner is not ready when he noticed that the room was empty. Getting annoyed and wondering where Sebastian could be, the young master decided to order his butler to come here but before he could say anything his eye caught something interesting laying on the bed.

A old and heavy looking book was laying on the bed with some pages open. Wondering what could be written inside, Ciel quietly closed the door and went towards the bed. He took the surprisingly not so heavy book into his hands and sat on the bed.

"Hellish Soul Diary 7, Year 3." Ciel read aloud, not noticing that he did so.

Realizing that this must be the demon's diary, the little master got even more curious because this book could be the key. The key to the demon's mind.

"Looking back now on everything me and my young master been through I realize that I have begun to enjoy my job as a butler and I no longer think that feeling in my chest is weird, I have actually got used to it after all those years, years filled with revenge.

Revenge is foolishness that leads to nothing but more suffering and-"

" _ **WHAT! Did my masssster really write such nonssssense?! And why doesss he write in englisssh!?"**_

Ciel again read aloud without noticing but got interrupted by a whispering sound to the left.

Turning around he saw a dark shadowy cat plushie with deep, blood red eyes and a sinister smile that made him shiver and become cold as ice.

" _ **What are you staring at, sssspecial sssoul? Never noticed me before? Oh! While you're here maybe I can finally eat you! Hehehehe…"**_

Seeing that plushies mouth move, actual whispering coming out of it and those red eyes piercing through his soul terrified the young master, it made him freak out. Throwing the book as hard as he could at that thing, forgetting the hunger or why he even was in this room in the first place, Ciel ran away to his room and hide under the warm safety that is his blanket.

* * *

 _ **Text like this means demon language, whispering creepy sounds that makes you shivering ice.**_


	6. Demon with a growing Heart Chapter 2

Demon with a growing Heart

Chapter 2,

Be Aware of The Devilish Smirk

With a delicious dinner of the most finest of quality The Phantomhive butler knocked on the door to his young master's office but got no reply, this made the butler a bit alarmed since the young master does at times get kidnapped.

"Young master?"

Still getting no answer Sebastian decided to open the door, if tired enough the young master can also at times fall asleep when it's not time yet.

Looking around and seeing no master nor any trace of something out of the ordinary the butler went away to search for the master in his room.

Knocking on that door the butler heard a muffled reply so he went inside with the food.

"Terribly sorry for the long wait, my lord, but dinner is now-" Sebastian was about to finish his apology but the sight before him surprised him, a lot.

Putting the freshly baked dinner on the bedside table, Sebastian went closer to the surprising sight.

There on the bed wrapped under the softness of the blanket was his young master, shivering.

"Young master what happened? Why are you hiding under the blanket?" Sebastian asked, kneeling down and carefully putting his hand on where he thought the head would be, checking if it's warm or not.

Cold, it felt really cold, as cold as frozen ice.

"Oh my! You are practically frozen, my lord! Wait here, I will be back soon with more blankets." Getting no answer Sebastian simply thought that the young earl was either too cold to speak or just asleep.

Faster than any human could run Sebastian rushed towards his room to get more blankets and opened the door so fast that it almost broke.

" _ **Wow, you seem to be in a russsh, what happened masssster?"**_ asked the most powerful shadow, sensing that the demon was back.

Looking towards where the voice came from Sebastian noticed that his shadow had a book in his face, a book that he knows all too well.

" _ **I never thought that one of my shadows, especially you, would do such a thing as read my personal diary."**_ Sebastian hissed at the shadow, unsticking the book from the shadow's face and putting it inside his closet were many identical tailcoats and a few blankets were.

" _ **Do you think it'ss comfortable to read when the book isss literally ssstuck to your face? And besidesss, I would never disssobey you massster, you know that. It wasss the ssspecial sssoul who read your totally demonic book and then threw it on my face."**_

Sebastian now remembered that he was in such a hurry to make dinner that he forgot to hide the diary and now hearing what the shadow said made him drop all the blankets that he took from the closet.

" _ **Hehehe, no need to be so panicked and have a 'wierd feeling in the chessst', massster. The ssspecial sssoul only read to a certain part about revenge being 'foolishnesssss that only leadsss to more sssuffering.'**_

 _ **But I thiiink he wasss just making it up, reading what he wants to believe, riiight massster?"**_ the shadow said with a devilish smirk, unpossessing the cat plushy and floating towards his master.

"I-I must go-go and-"

" _ **Whaaa? Issss my massster, one of the mosst powerful and demonic demonsss, becoming unssstable?**_

 _ **Emotinally unsssstable?"**_ The shadow asked with his devilish smirk centimeters away from Sebastian.

When he said that something in Sebastian snapped and he took his true form.

" _ **Do not even dare to assume something so FOOLISH as me being 'emotionally unstable', shadow. Never again or else you will be very, very sorry, do you understand?"**_ Sebastian said in a harsh and cold hissing whisper, roughly pushing the creature away from him.

" _ **Yesss, my powerful and great masssster."**_ the shadow answered, satisfied that his master reacted in the way he expected. The demon way, cold and merciless.

"Now then, I need to return to the child or else he might turn into a ice cube." Sebastian calmly said while turning into his current human form, picking up the blankets and heading in a quick pace to his young master's room.

" _ **Oh, even though he ssstill hasss the demon inssside, he hasss anyway changed a lot but no problem. If he'sss to weak to do it then I WILL do it with great pleasssure."**_ the shadow said to himself and possessed another cat plushy, waiting for his master's return.


	7. Demon with a growing Heart Chapter 3

Demon with a growing Heart

Chapter 3,

What is Revenge?

Was it an ice cube or a mountain of frozen ice?

No, it was none of that, the little shivering bump on the bed was none other than the young Earl Phantomhive and he was frozen cold from fear.

Thinking alone in the warmness of the blanket made him realize that the cat plushy he saw sounded a lot like the voice he sometimes hears at night.

A whispering creepy voice that always reminds him of his haunted past, all of it at once in one dark nightmare.

The fire, the cages, lots of cages, the burn of the mark, unheard screams of help and then in the end nothing but darkness.

But that's not all there is to the nightmare, it sometimes changes into something of warmth and peace.

The darkness disappears and suddenly, just like so many years ago, the little earl is in the safety of his mother's arm.

" _Mommy is here now and everything will be alright now. Nothing will harm you as long as I'm here, I will always be there and protect you, my little one, I promise."_

That's what she usually tells him in a calming tone and it always makes him relax and, in a way, sad because he knows that it's just a dream.

He is never safe, no one can be trusted, especially his butler because all of it is just a facade until the end.

Sebastian may seem like he truly cares but all he really cares about is getting his price.

The demon is bound to the contract so he must follow every order, even if it's something silly like watching while testing toys or singing a lullaby.

In the end the, even though it seemed like he cared, the demon will devour his soul and nothing will be left.

Well, that's what Ciel used to think but now after reading the diary he's a bit confused.

If Sebastian only cares about the soul then why did he write that revenge is foolishness that only leads to more suffering? Well, he never read the whole sentence so maybe in the end it was written something like:

'and that's the kind of soul I want'?

But that's not all to the diary, Ciel is curious to know about what the weird feeling in the chest could be.

A demon illness or perhaps a heart?

The idea of Sebastian having one or even growing a heart sounds so ridiculous it made Ciel laugh and all of a sudden he wasn't even cold nor scared anymore.

A loud rumble from his tummy reminded him that he was hungry and, remembering that Sebastian came into his room a while ago with dinner, Ciel went away from his hiding place and begun to eat the slightly but not too cold dinner.

The dinner was eaten fast and when the young master has finished eating the door opened and in came Sebastian with lots of blankets and some hot Earl Grey tea.

"Are you feeling alright, my lord?" was the first thing Sebastian asked and went towards his master, handing him the tea.

Ciel nodded, taking a few sips from the warming tea and thinking about how to ask Sebastian about the diary.

While Ciel was distracted by his thoughts Sebastian wrapped him up in the extra blankets and wondered what made him so cold in the first place.

He didn't have to wonder long though because he had a pretty good idea what could have made his master frozen as ice.

In silence they were in the room until Ciel broke it with a question that Sebastian knew would come but hoped not so soon.

"What is revenge, Sebastian?"

"Do I really need to answer that, you of all people know all too well what revenge is, my lord." Sebastian answered, clearly not wanting to give the question a proper answer and Ciel, too, noticed that but before he could order Sebastian to answer the question properly Sebastian told him what revenge is but what he said was not what Ciel expected.

"Revenge is, for example, when two young children are playing and one of them accidentally breaks the others favourite toy and as revenge gets a pillow throw in the face."

Ciel didn't know what to say and while in confusion, Sebastian took advantage of that and closed the theme of the revenge, or more specifically, his diary.

"Now then, I think it's time to go to bed, the time is much, you have quite a few lessons tomorrow and you're already so tired, my lord." Sebastian said, taking out the young master's pajamas from the garderobe.

"I am not-" Ciel was about to say he's not tired but, to his embarrassment, interrupted himself with a sleepy yawn and then had to admit that he was indeed tired.

Sebastian said nothing and skillfully changed the sleepy master into his pajamas and then gently put him into bed. The butler was about to turn around and leave but he got stopped by a faint call of his name.

"What is it, my lord?" Sebastian asked quietly, kneeling in front of the bed.

"Stay with me, until I fall asleep." came the usual request.

"As always my lord, I will stay by your side until the end, but the end may not be the one we expected."

And like that Sebastian stayed not only until Ciel fell asleep but the whole night, watching over his young master so no nightmares would come.

* * *

 **Thank you everyone who has favourited, followed, commented or just simply read this. It makes me happy that someone is actually reading this and I appreciate it a lot! :3 Now another thing, If I don't answer comments it's because I'm not sure how to answer stuff but I want you all to know that I like reading comments and it makes me happy that people like what I write. :)**


	8. Demon with a growing Heart Chapter 4

Demon with a growing Heart

Chapter 4,

Sleeping Crow

He woke up in the middle of the night and was quite surprised.

The Earl of Phantomhive was surprised because this time no nightmares nor Sebastian made him wake up, he just did it with no particular reason.

Before trying to fall asleep the young earl decided to look around the room, just in case there was something out of the ordinary.

And that it was but not in a bad way, it was more of a rare sight to see.

On his bedside table was a black crow with its eyes closed, breathing as if it were asleep.

Even though he does not need to sleep the fact that his young master now knows about his Soul Diary 7 made him worried, he was afraid that the young earl would try to read it again and accidentally reveal more secrets to the shadow.

So draining a large amount of his power by just thinking, Sebastian actually managed to make himself tired and in need of energy.

So now the butler is asleep, restoring his power.

Watching the crow Sebastian sleep gave Ciel a brilliant idea, or more of an opportunity.

As silently as he could Ciel put the blankets aside and sat on his bed, checking to see if his butler was truly asleep.

Hoping that Sebastian was truly asleep, and would not wake up, Ciel slowly stood up and just as slowly and silently went towards his door.

Taking a finally glance at the sleeping Sebastian he carefully opened and closed the door, stalking his way through the darkness of his mansion with one goal in mind.

Sebastian's room.

After a long way trough the dark he finally arrived to his destination, the door that leads to his butler's room.

Not sure if he should do it the little master just stood in front of the door in thought.

 _To do it, to not do it?_

 _Do, not do, what to do?_

Taking a deep breath he made a final decision.

 _DO IT!_

He opened the door and went inside the room where the diary awaits….


	9. Demon with a growing Heart Chapter 5

Demon with a growing Heart

Chapter 5,

Open The Door

Since he's been in this mansion for three years now and observing his master's contracted one, he knows that the special soul will come back and read that book. Of course he, too, wants to know what kind of nonsense his master has written so he came up with a master plan. Hide under the bed, a place where he would be least noticed, and hope that the special soul will read out loud again and if he doesn't do it that way and actually decides to read silently then there's another plan, a much more risky plan since the special soul has seen him ones. Even if the special soul does not remember him or simply thinks it all was just a dream there is a chance that he might remember him, which is not good since he's suppose to be hidden and like the others, help his master get that soul energy.

When his master is not in his room he thought it would be a good idea to hide under the bed already and just wait on the special soul. He has no hopes that the soul will already come now since it looks like his master is doing more than just waiting till the special soul falls asleep but you never know, maybe the little soul will actually manage to come today.

After some hours of waiting he sensed something coming closer, getting a bit excited he waited eagerly on the special soul to come closer.

He could hear the footsteps now and suddenly they stopped in front of the door, not moving at all, just standing still for a while.

He sensed hesitation in the soul and became irritated.

'' _ **Just open the door already, and read that book, DO IT!''**_ he hissed silently to himself and after that, to his surprise, the doorknob could be heard slowly and carefully opening.

Smiling a sinister smile he hoped that the special soul would succeed to find the hidden diary of nonsense.


	10. Demon with a growing Heart Chapter 6

Demon with a growing Heart

Chapter 6,

Diary Hunting

While the moon was shining bright in the starry night sky, things happened in the Phantomhive Mansion. More specifically inside the butler's room, where a certain earl was searching for something.

A diary, the butler's interesting diary with words such as 'revenge is foolishness', that is the thing that the earl was searching for but his searching was working slowly because even if the beautiful night gave some light it's still quite dark inside.

Wondering why he did not think of taking some sort of light with him, Ciel sat on the bed and thought about where Sebastian could have put his diary.

'' _Cla…''_

Ciel thought that he heard something but was not sure, it might have just been the wind, but to be sure he's alone in here he decided to look around.

Seeing no one, Ciel calmed down and continued with his thinking.

'' _Clo..''_

Suddenly he felt cold.

'' _Clee….Claa...Cloo…''_

Colder.

'' _Clooss…''_

Ice.

'' _CLOSSSSET! Diaaryy''_

Just as quickly as the cold came it disappeared but the young master still felt cold and he was sure that he just heard a loud hissing whisper of 'closet, diary' coming from the bed.

From the bed…..

Thinking that he was definitely tired and should come back another time Ciel rose from the bed and was about to go towards the door but suddenly stopped and just stared at the closet.

Not sure if he should go to bed or, even thought he believed that he heard it because he was tired, follow what the whisper said and look for the diary in the closet.

It's rare that Sebastian is asleep or when there is a low chance that he will not go to his room, so this is the perfect opportunity to read EVERYTHING!

Deciding that it's better not to miss this rare opportunity, Ciel went towards the closet instead and opened it.

Identical tailcoats, violin case, a few blankets and lots of boxes with locks on.

One of the boxes was large enough to have a diary inside and it also had other boxes on it, plus a lock.

Ciel thought to just give up then but he changed his mind when he looked down upon the blankets.

Kneeling down onto the carpet and reaching under the blankets he felt something that could be it.

Carefully dragging the mysterious thing away from the blanket mountain he sat down on the carpet and inspected the dragged out thing, it felt just like the diary and there was something definitely not english written on it. Hoping that this is the diary he's searched for, Ciel opened the book and tried to find the place where he left off while excited eyes watched from the darkness of the bed.


	11. Demon with a growing Heart Chapter 7

Demon with a growing Heart

Chapter 7,

Close Away The Hope

After some searching the right place was finally found and they both were glad that no longer did they have to wait.

Yes, both Ciel and the eyes under the bed could not wait to know what more was written inside the diary of Sebastian Michaelis.

Too tired to notice Ciel begun to read where he left of, loud enough for everyone in the room to hear.

'' _Revenge is foolishness that leads to nothing but more suffering and pain._

 _I can't believe that I actually just wrote that but in a way it's true.''_

''I can't believe it myself Sebastian, you must be tired too.'' Ciel mumbled to himself but instantly regretted it. Even if he's currently asleep he might wake up if that name is said. 'Sebastian' is after all the seal of the contract, with just a shout of that name the demon will come and await his orders.

Not wasting any time the young master quickly continued with the diary reading.

'' _When my young master has nightmares or flashbacks he is in pain and the revenge just makes him think more, it leads to more pain._

 _He fills the mind with happiness of the past, thinks about how it all got ruined and that the ones who did it all will suffer just like he did that month…._

 _Is it really that good to fill the mind with such negativity and loop it? You should just try to focus on the good and look forward!''_

For some reason Ciel started to feel warm inside.

He never knew that Sebastian would ever think of revenge that way, in a way that made it sound like he did not even want to fulfill the contract anymore. Reading this felt like reading the diary not of a demon but of a worried butler.

Thinking deeply about the contract now made Ciel realize that there is no point in the revenge, in the end there will be nothing left but even more darkness.

''What have I done with my life?'' Ciel said silently to himself in horror, realizing what he's really been doing for the past three years.

He always knew the prize for the revenge but now thinking about it made him realize that it's not worth it.

For all those years he was blindly clouded by hate and revenge, following the path of poisoning darkness and becoming the perfect demon feed.

Ciel did not want to have the revenge anymore and, by the recent sentences in the diary, it seemed like Sebastian, too, did not want to fulfill the contract anymore.

Rubbing away the tears he did not even notice he had Ciel decided to continue reading the diary.

'' _Did I really just write such nonsense?_

 _When the soul loops the negativity it gets poisoned and becomes more delicious, it's the perfect-''_

Without reading the whole sentence Ciel closed the book and put it back under the blankets, like he had never even opened that thing.

Ciel felt so stupid for believing that Sebastian would truly care or want to forget about the contract.

Closing away any hope for change deep into his heart the Earl of Phantomhive, with tears still running down, went towards his room like nothing happened while the eyes under the darkness of the bed where so pleased to know that everything is just like it always have been, but for how long will it stay that way?

* * *

 **I want to again thank everyone who has commented, followed, favourited or just simply read my story and I also want to say thank you to those who's added me as their favourite author. :3**

 **It really makes me super happy and I appreciated it a lot that people are reading this since I was unsure if I even should post this, if it belongs in this site….**

 **Now, I have another thing I need to say….**

 **...I still have no Chapter 8 yet!**

 **I kind of have a small idea in my head but I think it's hard to formulate what I want into an actual story so it may take some time, weeks or even months, before chapter 8 is finished but I will try to write something so you all can continue with the journey of Sebastian's growing heart! :D**


	12. IMPORTANT NOTE

**Sorry that this is not an actual chapter...:C**

 **I think I know the problem why It's hard to formulate chapter 8….**

… **.It's all in the dialogues!**

 **I'm not sure how exactly I should write when Sebastian and Ciel talk to each other and I'm also still irritated that my story is not like the original, that I have changed everyone way too much and gotten used to my own personalities+storylines.**

 **Or it can be something much more simpler, I'm simply still not sure how exactly I should start Chapter 8.**

 **I don't know. I just want to write but nothing is working….**

… **.Note to all of you:it will probably take a lot of time before even 1 new chapter will be posted even if I really want to write something. ','**

 **I don't even know why I wrote all of this, I guess I just wanted you all to know how the process is going since it's been some time since a new chapter was posted….**


	13. Demon with a growing Heart Chapter 8

**Not sure if this is as good as the others but...YEY! A NEW CHAPTER! :D**

 **Painting on The Shadow's face in Tomodachi Life, making him look more like the one in my head and not like a Mii+Thinking about his origin in general gave me this idea! xD**

 **But that's not all, reading the nice comments made me happy and helped me not to stress so much about my story. ^.^**

 **Thank you everyone who supports my story! :3**

* * *

Demon with a growing Heart

Chapter 8,

The Shadowed Glowing Moon

While in demon form in a rather dark and shadowy night he stared at the glowing full moon in deep thought.

He knew that he was considered as one of the more powerful demons since not every demon could control and make their own shadows but he still wanted more power, even more soul energy, but he also wanted to have all that quickly.

He wanted to find a way to end contracts quicker, to not have to fulfill all those orders and goals.

sighing deeply he continued to watch the full moon, now getting shadowed by some clouds…

.. _.Shadowy…._

… _..Shadow….._

… _..Shadowed…_

The demon suddenly got an idea, something he could test and see if it, too, would be affected by the contracts.

" _ **But it can't just be a regular one that has to be controlled all of the time, it needs it's own life, kind of.**_

 _ **I, of course, would still be it's master."**_

The demon said to himself, summoning one of his shadows.

" _ **I don't know what I'm doing or if it's going to work but hear me shadow, you shall be my top one, the one with it's own life AND you shall help your master get soul energy, lots of it!"**_

Dragging out a bit of his long black hair and pinching himself hard enough to get some blood the demon begun with his plan.

Slowly dripping the blood into the shadow and carefully placing his hair on the shadows 'head' he started to stare at it with his glowing cat like crimson eyes, granting the shadow with some of his demonic power.

For a while he just stared at the shadow that now had some floating red in it and hair on it.

Seeing his creation now made him feel stupid and he was about to give up his plan when something happened.

The shadow got surround by a bright light, similar to the glowing moon, and become slightly larger. It's form also changed, becoming more spiky like the demon's hair.

But the most notable change was the deep, blood red eyes and sinister smile that looked up at him.

" _ **You made me ssssspecial and gave me life, my powerful and great masssster, and I ssshall do asss you wissssh, getting lotsss of sssoul energy."**_

The shadow said with a hissing whisper, dragging out the S of the demon language, making him sound more creepy.

The demon was speechless, he did not know what to say and he was surprised that his bizarre plan actually worked.

Clearing his throat the demon was about to say something to the shadow when the same glowing moon suddenly crashed down on him, flattering him like a pancake.

"Sebastian, wake up already! For how long are you planning to sleep! Why are you even sleeping? I remember you telling me that demons do not have to sleep and-"

Taking a deep breath, the demon named Sebastian realized that it was just a dream.

A dream of a moment he did not remember until now since it was a long time ago it all happened.


	14. Demon with a growing Heart Chapter 9

Demon with a growing Heart

Chapter 9,

 _That_ Expression

The young earl stopped talking, realizing that his butler was not listening, almost as if he was still asleep.

Asleep, that's not a word usually combined with Sebastian but this time it fits perfectly because falling asleep was just the thing that the butler managed to do and it seemed as though he continued with the sleeping.

But now instead of sitting as a crow on the bedside table he was laying on the floor, in human form.

The sudden awakening startled the exhausted butler so he fell down and turned back into his human form, apparently not noticing neither one of those facts.

Getting slightly irritated and feeling that he begun to become hungry, Ciel decided to try the one thing Sebastian was definitely going to respond to.

"Sebastian stop pretending to sleep, this is an order!"

The young master said loudly, right eye making its usual glow when an order was told.

Sensing that he got an order Sebastian quickly unstuck himself from the floor and stood up, thinking about how to explain why he was on the floor sleeping when he suddenly sensed something, looking down at his young master with a expression Ciel has never seen.

It was the face of true worry and genuine concern, a face that on others might have been acceptable but on Sebastian it just looked sickening.

How he tried to be more human, luring his prey into thinking that he actually cared.

How foolish and utterly disgusting.

Ciel Phantomhive would never, _never,_ again fall for the demon's facade.

"What is it? Why are you staring at me like that, something in my soul?"

"What? Oh, I'm sorry my lord, I was just thinking that you looked sad. Troubled about something." the butler said calmly still with that expression, completely missing the soul comment.

Ciel was speechless.

"Well, how else should I feel, _demon._ "

Surprised at his young master's answer, Sebastian's face became even more concerned.

Ciel could not look at _that_ anymore, he felt as though he would vomit soon.

" I _order_ you to go and prepare breakfast." Ciel said, not feeling any hunger anymore but simply wanting the demon to leave.

"Yes of course, my lord, but first-"

"Sebastian I thought I ordered you to go."

"You did but-"

"Sebastian I thought you were suppose to follow orders."

Ciel could see Sebastian's expression slightly changing but it was still filled with care.

"As the Phantomhive butler it is my duty to keep you healthy with both food...and education.

So now to my point, since time is already much I will cancel all the planned lessons but-"

Lessons? Why does the demon even care about his education and, more importantly, why is he still not following the order?

Getting really annoyed and getting a slight headache from Sebastian's talking and _that_ expression, the young earl could not take it any longer.

He exploded.

" _IS THE CONTRACT BROKEN? I THOUGHT I ORDERED YOU TO GO! I ORDER YOU TO GO! ORDER, ORDER, ORDER, ORDER, ORDER-"_

The young master has never used that word so many times at once and his purple eye has never glowed so bright as now.

Suddenly the atmosphere in the room changed, becoming cold and dark as Sebastian's eyes glowed a really bright red and he was hardly clenching his left hand, that was burning with sharp pain.

"Yes my lord, I will go and do as you wish but later we will still have some lessons, education is important." the butler said with a voice slightly trembling, like he was about to cry, and then left the room, atmosphere becoming as it was before.

Taking a deep breath to calm himself, Ciel decided to think about the mystery that is his butler and if he should try to find out what is going on with him, to yet again read that diary that he tries to forget about.

Despite closing away his hope, even though the young earl will never admit it, a part of him still believed that the demon actually was changing.

Is it for the good or bad?

Nothing is clear but one thing for sure is this:  
Sebastian is changing, somehow.


	15. Demon with a growing Heart Chapter 10

Demon with a growing Heart

Chapter 10,

My Own Order

 _Hellish Soul Diary 7_

 _Year 3_

 _First I manage to fall asleep and dream a rather interesting dream._

 _A moment that I did not remember, long time ago it happened but I wonder…_

 _...Does he remember anything?_

 _Anyway that is not the biggest problem._

 _Such a good thing that I can write with both left and right hand otherwise I do not know how I would have managed to write anything at all._

 _Oh, my poor little young master, what have I done?_

 _I have always been able to sense souls but this is the first time I feel it so strongly._

 _That young soul was in pain, as thought it was crying for help, and it was also troubled by some deep thoughts and I fear that those thoughts might have been you, my newest Soul Diary._

 _How could I have been so careless and forget to hide you or forget the time in general?_

 _And to think that Ciel Phantomhive is not the first one, I have ruined many more people before that._

 _Why do I even care about all of this! Soul energy is all I need! I live for contracts!_

 _Oh, what am I writing? What is even going on with me?_

 _I'm still not sure but one thing I do know is that this time I'm making it right, I'm not going to ruin yet another soul even if it has strong, really strong, soul energy._

 _My young master will get good education and have a bright future, that is my own order that I will try to fulfill, no matter what!_

 _Now then, why don't I make something special for breakfast?_

 _Like perhaps some pancakes with chocolate cream and the usual Earl Grey Tea that he loves so much._

 _The pancake part is a bit unhealthy but I think that this time it's ok to have a chocolate breakfast._

 _And you, my diary, shall stay in my pocket for now so no little earl will read you._

 _/Sebastian Michaelis, The Phantomhive Butler._

There were some faint wet spots on the pages he was writing on.

That was the tears of sorrow and regret but Sebastian noticed nothing, still thinking that he felt no real emotions, unaware that he is actually becoming a bit unstable. _Emotionally unstable._

All of that because of one thing growing, one thing that was thought impossible for a demon to have.


	16. Demon with a growing Heart Chapter 11

Demon with a growing Heart

Chapter 11,

Mysterious Person

Since most of the time he is a tea drinking chibi that says 'ho ho ho', he sometimes gets forgotten and lately he has been forgotten more than usual.

Watching as the mysterious red eyed butler made breakfast, Tanaka thought about everything that has been going on those past years.

The mysterious fire and then the sudden return of the young master, with someone who was suppose to be a butler.

That mysterious person who acted, and still acts, rather strange.

But the more stranger thing is how the young master and butler communicates, 'I order you', 'this is an order', all of that is really strange.

When the young earl was even younger he never talked to Tanaka that way, even Vincent and Rachel did not talk that way, if needed something they asked nicely, Tanaka was really like a part of the family.

Especially when the young earl was at his toddler years and called him 'grandpa'.

But now all of that is gone, the young earl is not the cheerful child that he used to be.

Thinking about all of this, Tanaka now realized that he still does not know exactly how that person got to know the young master or from what or who he got saved, the only thing Tanaka knows is that the young child was in a really scary place where he was treated badly.

When he asked for details, like for example why the right eye is covered, the frightful child simply answered that he got saved by this person and now he, too, will be a Phantomhive butler.

Tanaka really wanted to ask more that time but he could see that the child clearly did not want to talk about what happened or the new butler so he never talked about it again.

Now Tanaka greatly regrets not asking more, or even allowing this person being a butler.

He is thankful that this mysterious person saved the young earl but not everyone is qualified to be a butler.

Tanaka is still not sure how he could so easily let this person, this Sebastian Michaelis, live here and work with _his_ young master whiteout asking a few really important questions.

Somehow Sebastian could repair the whole mansion to exact detail, how could a complete stranger know how the place used to look like?

More importantly how, just how, could any person, any _human_ , single handedly in just a day rebuild a whole mansion?

Sebastian Michaelis is clearly not human, but what else could he be?

And what does this person not exactly qualified to be a butler want from Ciel Phantomhive?

What exactly happened that month?

So many questions but no clear answers.

Feeling that he begun to become slightly stressed, worrying about his young master's safety, Tanaka decided to take a few sips of his tea, saying his usual ''ho ho ho''.

Suddenly hearing something startled Sebastian and he quickly turned to where the sound came from, not noticing that he spun his head around like an owl would.

"Oh, it's just you Tanaka, haven't seen you for a while. Are you feeling alright? I myself am feeling fine." Sebastian said sounding a bit nervous, relieved that it was Tanaka and not his creation.

Turning his head around to normal, Sebastian continued to make the pancakes and tea while shaking slightly.

Sebastian Michaelis was _definitely_ not human, not human _at all_.


	17. Demon with a growing Heart Chapter 12

Demon with a growing Heart

Chapter 12,

Chocolate Pancakes

After the pancakes and tea were done they were put on a tray, ready to be served for the young master.

Making food has made him calm and feel more fine, or that's what Sebastian thought.

The truth is that he is still overloaded.

First that dream and then that talk with his young master, also Tanaka startled him a bit.

Deciding not to dwell too much on his thoughts, Sebastian begun to go to his young master's room, suddenly stopping in a hallway when he thought he saw his young master.

His young master heading in the direction his room was in.

Sneakily like a ninja Sebastian followed the young child, to see if he was just aimlessly wandering around.

Good thing that Sebastian's diary is not in his room since Ciel is indeed going towards that room.

After a while Ciel stopped in front of the door with Sebastian a few centimeters away.

As soon as he saw the hand moving towards the doorknob, Sebastian revealed his presence.

"Why would you have the need to go to my room when you already know where I am?

You yourself just made a quite clear order to make breakfast." Sebastian said moving closer with tray in hand.

Turning around, Ciel was really shocked to see and hear Sebastian so suddenly.

"It-it's none of your business!" Ciel said loudly, not knowing what else to say since he had a feeling that both he and the demon knew exactly what he wanted to do in that room.

"Actually it is 'my business' since that is my room." Sebastian answered simply and then quickly changed the theme of the subjects, not wanting the child to become to annoyed, also he did _not_ want to feel that burning pain in his hand again.

"Anyway, I'm sure that you must be quite hungry by now." Sebastian said, again with that same expression.

"I'm not-"

The young earl, still in his pajamas, was about to say that he was not hungry but changed his mind when he saw the chocolate pancakes.

Afraid to fall into Sebastian's trap of false care but really wanting the pancakes, Ciel did not know what to do.

"Bring the food to my office." Ciel said as his final decision, heading towards said room, Sebastian following with a gentle smile.

"Yes my lord, as you wish."

* * *

 **To be continued….**

… **.with other words:**

 **Chapter 13 is not finished yet!**

 **I have wrote a bit on it but it's hard to formulate the rest.**

 **I just have to relax and wait, then the writers mode will come. :3**


	18. IMPORTANT NOTE 2!

**It has been some time since I posted the last chapter and I have made no process on the new one. I really want to write something but it's just simply not working and that makes me stressed. I understand that getting into the writers mode and formulate the text takes time but I anyway get stressed that it takes so long for me, that time is going but I still have nothing.**

 **Anyway, like I wrote in the beginning: it has been some time, so I just wanted you all to know the currently process of chapter 13 and that I have not and most certainly do NOT want to give up on this.**


	19. Demon with a growing Heart Chapter 13

Take #2

Demon with a growing Heart

Chapter 13,

A Careless and Sensitive Fool

Looking out the window while his young master eat, with his own pen and ink in hand the troubled and slightly unstable butler thought about what he should write in his diary, or if he even should write something.

Sebastian just felt so overwhelmed with everything that has happened lately.

His feelings in the chest that just _might_ be a heart, the new things he notices about his young master, and the fact that the same master now knows about his diary, and there is also that dream about a forgotten moment of a really shadowy night.

With a deep sight the butler decided to not write anything and simply put the diary and the ink and pen in his pocket, continuing looking out the window.

'' _ **How could I be so careless?''**_ Sebastian whispered silently to himself, feeling foolish that he could forget something so important as the time and in a hurry forgetting to hide the diary.

Getting tired of watching the yard, Sebastian looked at his left hand instead.

The hand that signed all the contracts and got it's own matching mark.

Staring at the very same hand, Sebastian felt horrible just thinking about all the people that he has ruined. All the people that has fallen for his trap and then fallen into deeper darkness every day that went…..

'' _ **Hmp...Foolish humans, never realizing that they have done a mistake until it's too late….**_

 _ **Well...I AM technically the same, not realizing what I have done to the poor little child until it's too late...''**_

He continued to stare at that hand and think thoughts similar to what he just said.

Sebastian could not bare all those thought anymore, getting really annoyed at himself that he was becoming so sensitive to everything that happened, he

suddenly, in a rather loud and harsh whisper, said the worst demon swear he knew, dragging out the 'S' sounds just like his creation did.

He instantly regretted doing that and quickly glanced at the young Earl, who has just finished with his food and was now looking at his butler with big and slightly frightened eyes since the 'S' sounds reminded him a lot about the whispers he sometimes hears at night.

''I think I need a bath.'' Ciel said silently and left his office, not caring if Sebastian was following or not, because the true thing he wanted was to leave since he did not want to be in the same room as that demon and his creepy whispering sounds.

'' _ **I am simply one Hell of a FOOL!''**_ Sebastian said loudly and, without noticing it, slapped himself in the face, then become surprised at the sudden pain he felt.

'Heh, looks like I really am a fool. A sensitive, careless fool.'' He said more quietly now with a chuckle, rubbing at were he just slapped himself.

Deciding that it would be better to also leave, Sebastian headed for his young master's room to make sure he feels alright and also to make sure no shadow would come.

* * *

 **Not sure if I still know how to write good since it's been quite some time since I wrote something but, yey! I wrote something! :D**

 **Feels like my story is progressing to slowly and that not much is actually hapening but I don't know...I just write what comes into my head. :3**


	20. Demon with a growing Heart Chapter 14

Demon with a growing Heart

Chapter 14,

A Real Heart and A True Phantomhive Butler

''Chuu-Chuu. The Train says Chuu-Chuu. This is my Chuu-Chuu….'' a voice said, quietly in memory, eyes staring at the object held in hand.

That voice belonged to the young Earl of Phantomhive and that object was his beloved toy, 'The Blue Chuu-Chuu Train'.

When stressed or in deep thought Chuu-Chuu always helps him to calm down and think more clearly but this time it's not working so well.

Ciel simply can't stop thinking about what's been going on the past few years, especially the things happening after reading that book laying on his butler's bed. That mysterious book which is a diary containing the butler's, that _demon's,_ thoughts. Thoughts that the young Earl regrets knowing about.

He really did not want to think about anything diary, Sebastian or contract related so he yet again tried to calm down but this time he decided to do something more than just holding and 'talking' to his Chuu-Chuu.

Ciel did not care how it might look or if Sebastian was to come in and see, he simply sat down on the fluffy carpet and moved his beloved train back and forth, making 'Chuu-Chuu' sounds just like he used to do years ago…

'' _Oh wow! It's a Twain an' it's blue! M' favouwite colouw!_

 _M' own Chuu-Chuu Twain!''_

'' _Woo! Chuu-Chuu sliding down the staiws! Full speed! You go Chuu-Chuu!''_

'' _Chuu-Chuu-Chu-Chu-Chu-Chu-Chu-CHUUUUUUUUUUU!'_

 _The Twain says Chuu-Chuu. This is m' Chuu-Chuu. Whiiiii! I love you Chuu-Chuu!' Oh! I know why don't we show evwyone how much fun we have!''_

'' _Chuu-Chuu….away….''_ Ciel whispered quietly and hugged his toy tight, becoming to overwhelmed with his current thoughts and fond memories of the past.

The past that will never again be as it was before.

''There...there is no everyone….and...no….fun..'' Ciel rubbed his eyes, not noticing the wet tears, he thought that they were just itching.

The itching did not stop and irritated Ciel so he begun to rub harder as more tears fell without him noticing.

Suddenly the hand that he was rubbing with got pulled away and he felt something soft gently dabbing at his continuous tearing eyes and something else gently patting his shoulder. At first he was confused but when he looked at his shoulder and saw a gloved hand he froze.

Glancing up he saw Sebastian, expression rather serious but, if his itching eyes were not fooling him, Ciel thought that he saw a few small tears.

A few small tears on Sebastian, the demon that merely wants his soul and puts on illusions of care.

Blinking a few times Ciel suddenly slapped away the dabbing hand and quickly stood up like nothing happened and walked away from Sebastian, who let out a shocked gasp.

''Get out, this is an order.'' Ciel whispered slowly, breathing deeply and glaring at the still shocked butler.

Sebastian also stood up and walked towards Ciel.

''Young master. I will not leave until you are feeling-'' Sebastian begun to talk but Ciel quickly interrupted.

''Feeling? What do _you_ know about feelings?'' Ciel said, sounding a bit hysterical.

''Young master please calm down.'' Sebastian said nervously, not sure what to do since he's never sensed Ciel to be in such a mode before.

Sebastian decided to come closer and pick him up and sing _The Crows Song of Stillness,_ that at least usually helps to calm his young master down from nightmares, but Sebastian did not get far on his plan.

''DON'T COME ANY CLOSER, YOU _DEMON_!'' Ciel shouted loudly, Chuu-Chuu held close and tight.

''As I said before, I will _not_ leave until you're calmer, my lord.'' Sebastian answered back, sounding not so nervous anymore and eyes starting to glow.

''It is my duty as the Phantomhive Butler to take care of you and that is exactly what I'm going to do.''

Ciel felt so many emotions at once but the most strongest of all was regret.

He deeply regrets to agreeing to that contract, to become the perfect demon feed and he also feels foolish for constantly falling for the demon's trap. The trap that he at times truly believes that the demon actually cares when in reality he cares about nothing.

He is simply a show-of getting stuck in the role of a butler so, naturally, he tries to do everything perfect and put on the mask that he is the best butler.

''You are no true Phantomhive Butler and your only duty is to follow my orders and then get what you truly want.'' Ciel said very slowly, breathing heavily and staring at the creature that thought he was a true butler.

''And how do you know what I truly want?'' Sebastian answered simply with no visible emotions at all and eyes glowing stronger, becoming more reder and slowly turning into his demon eyes.

Ciel was speechless, what kind of answer does he expect? His face might show nothing but his eyes says everything. The way they glow and how they slowly become more and more demonic by the minutes that go.

Although said to never lie what he is doing now is a big lie. That demon does not at all want Ciel to calm down, he _enjoys,_ sensing all those painful emotions.

''No. That's not true. I _do_ care and your pain is no enjoyment.'' Sebastian said silently.

Ciel was speechless. Did he just mind read?

''I want to make you feel better, to take away your pain-'' Sebastian begun with a expression sad but Ciel quickly got disgusted and tired of the demon's never ending facade. He could not kept it in him anymore so he just let it all out.

''Just stop...stop pretending that you truly care, _demon._ I have had enough of this. The revenge is pointless and I have no future. I ruined my life the moment I agreed to this path so just take it.'' The young Earl said with heavy breaths in between and tears pouring down non stop like a waterfall.

''What are you saying?'' Sebastian asked with really big surprised eyes just staring at the young child, teary eyed and toy held real tight in hand.

''Take….my...soul….''

''I will do no such thing even if it's a really nice and delicious and...and so _perfect_ soul...I will _not_ do it.''

''Just listen to yourself! You are praising it like it was some kind of world famous cuisine! So…..I ORDER YOU TO TAKE IT, TAKE MY SOUL SEBASTIAN! JUST DO IT!''

Taking a deep breath, Sebastian closed his eyes and went towards Ciel, turning into his demon form.

When he was really close to his young master he took another deep breath and simply picked him up.

Ciel closed his eyes, expecting his end but instead of experiencing what it was to get one's soul devoured he felt a hand gently patting his head and he heard the calming sound of Sebastian's usual singing when he has a nightmare. Ciel tried to fight the urge to fall asleep but the sleepiness won and he fell asleep, getting some much needed sleep since he was up last night reading that diary.

Sebastian carefully tucked his young master into bed as to not wake him up.

''I agree that the revenge is rather pointless and I myself have become tired of trying to understand what is going on with me but I believe I finally understand now…..I do indeed feel a real heart and what I truly want is you to be safe and have a bright future despite everything that's happened and I _will_ make it happen because I am after all a _true_ Phantomhive Butler.'' Sebastian said in a hushed whisper and then gave Ciel a gentle kiss on the head.

''Sweet dreams, my lord, and please no more diary reading, it's really, really no good for your health.'' he added and then went towards his own room, turning into his current human form.

As the young Earl slept peacefully with is Chuu-Chuu and the butler went away a pair of unnoticed eyes watched the sleeping child from the ceiling of the room….


	21. Demon with a growing Heart Chapter 15

Demon with a growing Heart

Chapter 15,

Dark Mantras

He was so speechless, thinking about the conversation he just heard.

No, speechless was not the only thing he was, he was also really disappointed and slightly disgusted.

The Shadow could not understand what just happened.

He thought that his master simply had bizarre thoughts and then got rid of them, he definitely did _not_ think they were true, but true is exactly what they are.

He heard it clearly.

His master, one of the most powerful demons, has admitted to grow a heart and want to actually keep his contracted soul energy safe, to let it live and not devour it.

'' _ **Why? Sssuch a sssshame! I thought that he created me to HELP HIM! TO GET ALL THE SSOULSSS ENERGY AND BECOME POWERFUL! POWERFUL! NOT a weak demon that feelsss ssssorry for their meal! Mealssss are meant to be eaten and be food! Well, I DID sssay that I would do it myssself but...If I would try to eat the ssspecial ssssoul my massster would just come…''**_

''What's that sound? Oh, it's trains! lots of them!'' suddenly the special soul mumbled in his sleep, still holding onto his blue toy train.

That gave The Shadow an excellent idea.

He possessed one of the earrings that the special soul wears, covering it with a dark and shadowy cloud.

A dark and shadowy cloud with glowing deep blood red eyes.

'' _ **Hehe...Sweet dreams indeed, foolish little child. I WILL make you remember your chosen path….in one blissful dream….Hehehe''**_

The Shadow yet again begun with his creepy whispering and memory summoning but this time he made it more intense.

'' _ **Burning fires….happy birthday….cold….cold everything is cold! NO ESCAPE AND NO HOPE! Let everything DIE!''**_

And like that he begun with his nightmare making, singing out his dark mantras with a sinister laugh..

* * *

 **Feels like this was a bit too short and that this book is processing to slow in general.**

 **I just feel like nothing is happening…**

 **Anyway….enough with my thoughts!**

 **More serious stuff are happening, like nightmare making! Oh, no! What is The Shadow exactly planing and what will happen to Ciel?**

 **It will all be revealed when one Potato begins to yet again write everything down…. (─‿‿─)**


	22. Demon with a growing Heart Chapter 16

Demon with a growing Heart

Chapter 16,

A Troubled Melody

''What I truly want?

My true wish?

It's to take away your pain,

Undo what I have done,

and make it right.

My true wish is to make you happy,

Forget about the revenge and have a bright future!''

For a while now the demon butler has tried to calm down but it did not work so good until he started to play on his violin and sing out his thoughts, although he was not aware of the latter.

Sebastian simply heard his music, paying no attention to his voice nor the fact that he was in his true form and sometimes even sung in demon.

'' _ **I had the perfect opportunity but now it's gone.**_

 _ **The most powerful demon missed his chance,**_

 _ **no soul energy for me.**_

 _ **Instead I'm stuck with a heart,**_

 _ **making me seem pathetic and weak but…**_

...I still feel some kind of power,

Like I'm actually becoming stronger even though I'm growing a heart.''

Sebastian felt to overwhelmed with all his thoughts.

A part of him felt like a real disappointment and shame to the demon race by not taking that soul.

His young master was after all actually asking him to take it!

He was actually asking to take it, yes, another part of him felt like simply one hell of a fool for letting his young master fall so deep into darkness to actually want him to simply take his soul, without fulfilling his wish of revenge.

There was sudden silence, no more melody could be heard, complete silence until…

'' _ **ENOUGH WITH ALL THOSE THOUGHTS!''**_

And with yet another demon swear Sebastian threw his precious wooden instrument hard to the floor, turning back into human form and taking deep breaths.

Just like the sudden silence the troubled demon fell to the floor where his now broken violin lay, letting out hysterical laughs while tears fell from his crimson red eyes.

'' _ **The most POWERFUL demon has fallen, all because of a little 12 year old CHILD!''**_

When brushing away the hair covering his eyes Sebastian noticed something strange that just made his condition worse.

'' _ **Me crying?**_

 _ **The most powerful demon CRYING?!**_

 _ **I am...I…''**_

Sebastian quickly rose from the ground and laughed some more, rubbing at his tears, the tears that he actually noticed he was cable of.

''I AM an idiot for letting something as a _heart_ and _thoughts_ cloud my mind! I need to calm down. To not let such emotions show, I MUST stay calm, for him, for my young master. If I want to properly fill him with positivity and actually take away the pain I need to...I need to…''

Sebastian was unsure for a while what he needed to do but when he decided to follow his heart he understood clearly what had to be done.

''For the young earl to once again be happy I MUST become that person. The person I modelled my appearance after….

….But first...I need to clear my mind…''

And with that the demon butler opened his room's window and jumped out of it.

Using his shadowy powers the demon then closed the window, flying away in his crow form in search for his favourite tree, moon glowing brightly and violin broken in pieces, forgotten just like a shadow….

* * *

 **Sebastian getting a meltdown, finding out more things about himself and finally coming up with a proper plan on how to actually make his little master happy! :3**

 **Yey for growing heart and fatherly Sebastian!** **\ (•◡•) /**


	23. Demon wtih a growing Heart Chapter 17

**I myself really wanted to continue with this but it was a bit hard to formulate this exactly but now I tired to do something so….New chapter! :3**

* * *

Demon with a growing Heart

Chapter 17,

Fire in The Cage

He ran around the bright green grass happy for once but sadly the stress free happiness only existed in his dreams.

The dreams about Chuu-Chuu Trains, all in different shades of blue.

He tried to run alongside one speedy light blue train but when he got close to it everything suddenly changed. The grass disappeared, all the trains swooshed away on their tracks and the sky became darker until it was nothing but empty darkness.

''What is going on? What happened? Where are my Chuu-Chuus?'' the young earl asked but he received no answer, only silence.

Surrounded by darkness and all alone he looked around his surroundings.

Darkness, complete silence, icy coldness and the worst part: the bars.

Once again he was looked up in the same cage that keeps haunting his dreams, locked up just as in that month.

He tried to scream for help, call Sebastian, but nothing came out, his voice was stuck.

If no words could come out to get help then you need to be your own help.

The young earl tried to slip through the gaps of the bars but the more he tried the tighter they became, although that did not make him give up.

He still tried to escape even if it became so much tight that it almost squeezed him, not giving up yet he still tried with all his might even if it became hard to breath.

After some time he actually managed to escape but instantly found himself fallen into yet another cage.

He tried to keep it in him but it was too much, the panic won and he simply gave up on the escape.

Crawling away into a corner he sat down with his head down and eyes closed, letting the tears fall.

'' _ **Perfect ssspecial ssoul, do not cry or actually continue ssssincee your tearss make you sssso much more deliciousssss!''**_

The young earl thought he heard something so he instantly opened his eyes and looked around only to find something much, MUCH, worse than darkness.

Fire.

Blazing fire was replaced with the darkness, covering everything except the space in his cage.

''Se-se….SEBASTIAN! DO SOMETHING!'' he finally found his voice again and panicked, shouted for his butler's help but he did not come.

The fire continued to blaze and make it's usual crackling sound, moving faster and faster towards him.

The air tightened, making it harder and harder to breath and the fire burned more stronger, becoming more intense and moving into the surface of the cage.

The young earl tried to back away from the fire but then realized that he already was in a corner so he turned around to escape from the fire that was closing in on him but all he saw was even more fire.

He was trapped, nowhere to hide and run, the fire has surrounded everything, it was checkmate for him.

''No….NO! MAKE IT STOP! STOP IT!'' The young earl screamed at the fire with no effect as it continued to blaze and crack, slowly moving closer and closer.

He could not take it anymore, all struggles are pointless since everything is anyway going to be gone in the end so he closed his eyes and blocked away the sound of the fire and feeling of the intense heat, simply falling asleep.

'' _ **WHAAAT? Did he ssseriousssly jussst ssslep in his own dream? And my fun dream has just only sssstarted! Ah, I give up on you ssspeical sssoul….for now….there will be more nights….''**_

And with that the creepy whisper was gone and the young earl was once again back on the bright green grass and the Chuu-Chuu's calmly swooshed on their tracks while the sky was a bright and happy blue.

* * *

 **I planned to do this more intense and have lots in the 'fun dream' but I sort of got a meltdown because I think it's hard to write dialogues** **so yeah, I did the one thing I know I can write: thoughts.**

 **Anyway, just as The Shadow says there will be more nights and that equals more chances to write dreams.**

 **It might take a while until a new chapter will be posted since I have no idea what I want to write but one day it will come…**


	24. Demon with a growing Heart Chapter 18

Demon with a growing Heart

Chapter 18,

Undertaker The Phantomhive Friend

Everything was calm in the Phantomhive Mansion and everyone was sleeping and having pleasant dreams.

Sebastian was up in his favourite tree as a crow, dreaming about owning lots of cats, while other crows joined him on the tree and just sat there to keep him company.

Tanaka was having a rather interesting dream about flying tea cups making it rain tea leaves, it might sound a bit weird but Tanaka nonetheless enjoyed that dream.

Ciel was once again happy in his dream and rode on many sorts of blue trains, speedy ones, slow ones, big ones, some that looked like toys, one even looked as chocolate and many other! Yes, the young earl liked that dream a lot.

While everyone had their dreams The Shadow begun to plot his evil master plans but even he felt slightly tired.

Everyone is so tired and sleepy except one other person that is a very close and loyal friend to The Phantomhives'...

Quite a bit from the mansion, in the city of London in a Coffin Shop, Undertaker sat on his favourite coffin and read a letter that he received from the Queen.

''Yes Coffsy! She accepted and agress! No more will he have to do those missions!'' Undertaker said happily to his 'pet' coffin and petted him.

You see, Undertaker felt so lonely the past three years so he carved himself a mini coffin that he called Coffsy. Coffsy has some really smooth wood and is really good for storage of biscuits.

About a week ago Undertaker send the Queen a letter about a request to let him or the actual police to do the missions instead of Ciel doing them because he has always thought it was wrong and unacceptable of the Queen to let Ciel do the missions, even if he actually says he wants to do them.

Although his dislike of the missions he always enjoyed watching that hilarious butler's face when he tried to come up with something funny.

''Hehehe...Yes, Sebastian Michaelis is a rather interesting demon, right Coffsy? He does have incredible power, that I can sense, buuuut he's also a bit of a softie, nothing like the other demons I have meet in my life as a reaper.''

Undertaker has seen many demons when he was in his reaper work but none of them were like the one the little earl has..

Extreme feelings of love towards cats, all those expressions and just the feeling Undertaker gets when he looks at Sebastian.

Although powerful that one is becoming human, Undertaker can see that by the fact that Sebastian actually cares about the little earl, well a part of him.

Undertaker also understands that Sebastian is what he is, that 'soul energy' is important for a demon after all.

''Oh, Coffsy, I'm so thankful so there is no actual word to express my relief and gratitude that of all the demons that one got summoned but….it still should have been me who saved him…''

After the mansion got burned down it was Undertaker who took care of the bodies of his friends but when the little earl's was not found he got strange thoughts that 'what if someone kidnapped him'?

Weeks and a month went by but he found nothing so after some time Undertaker simply gave up on his search. It was a few days after his giving up that Ciel came back...with a mysterious new butler named Sebastian….who can somehow rebuild mansions.

Undertaker was of course happy that the mysterious butler person found Ciel, and also very confused but not after he meet that butler.

By just one glance both Undertaker and Sebastian understood about each other but they talked nothing about it, not until another day.

Undertaker warned Ciel that his butler might not be such a kind person but he instantly took back his warning after he talked alone with Sebastian and saw his try to be funny.

Undertaker really wanted to know what exactly happened with Ciel but he did not want to ask the little earl himself since it was clear that whatever happened was not pleasant and something that the little one wants to forget about.

So one day Undertaker wrote a letter to Sebastian to talk about 'How exactly did you save the earl' and the same day he got an reply back that he can 'come when it's night and the young master's asleep'.

When at the mansion Undertaker wasted no time and the first thing he said was:

'' _I saw the eyepatch and we both know what we are so...on what conditions and from what did you safe my little Chuu-Chuu Earl?''_

How the demon replied surprised Undertaker, Sebastian expressed everything with such emotions that he could clearly feel there was a hidden caring and human part in him.

Undertaker remembers that he laught so much after the explanation, Sebastian thinks he's such a powerful demon but explained everything in a way that was far away from some other demons' he's talked to but the thing that made him laugh most was:

'' _I picked exactly this appearance so it would be much easier to take care of the child and so he would not be afraid of me since he thinks my demon form is so frightening, I do not want to make him afraid, what kind of butler would I be then? I need to take care of my young master…..I mean that it will be easier for the child to trust me so I can take soul energy. STOP STARING AT ME LIKE THAT, REAPER! I AM A VERY POWERFUL DEMON!''_

And then some time later when Ciel was on a mission Sebastian was so serious and even told his young master to leave. That got Undertaker's curiosity to see what joke would come but then the actual joke became watching the demon's struggle to be funny,

'' _Can't have the young master see his butler fail at a simple task as a joke so let's begin with the fun._

 _Something funny….a joke..''_

And while thinking he made such a determined and focused expression so it became funny watching him try to be funny...

''Coffsy, I wonder if that butler has changed some more or not….it has been some months since I've seen him and the li'l Chuu-Chuu Earl….buuut….I got another letter from Tanaka saying that we can come tomorrow as 'Surprise Guests'. Oh! And I even have some gifts to the little earl that I carved myself, just like I made you, Coffsy!''

Undertaker opened the empty Coffsy and put inside his gifts with a happy smile.

''Hope you enjoy, Chuu-Chuu Earl..''

* * *

 **Yey! Now I've introduced what has to be my favve character after Ciel and Sebastian,**

 **UNDERTAKER! :D**

 **Here is a simple bio:**

 **A slightly random and bit creepy person that likes happiness and laughter!**

 **Undertaker has been a reaper for so long so he even become a legend and he can also sometimes sense people just like Sebastian senses them via their souls but the difference is that Undertaker just does that by looking at them and feeling stuff.**

 **He's also a really close Phantomhive friend that even used to babysit Ciel. :3**

 **Mini Fact: Demons' and Reapers' have a sense so they know when they meet someone of their own kind or the 'rival/nemesis' kind.**


	25. Yet another Important NoteSpecialExtra!

**My process with chapter 19 is going pretty slow and I have a problem that I don't know exactly how I want this to be…**

 **...With that I mean what the actual plot of Demon with a growing Heart should be….**

… **.But now when I'm thinking about it, I should not worry too much.**

 **I should simply do this as my hobby and write what comes to mind and then from that move the story towards different directions and make up the plot by the chapters that go. :)**

 **Anyway, I just wanted everyone to know the so far process BUT that's not all….I have something more than just thoughts! ;)**

* * *

' _ **Demon with a growing Heart**_

 _ **Chapter 19,'**_

 _ **That was what was written on the screen and after that came nothing but blank digital paper.**_

 _ **She did not like that at all, and even become slightly stressed and sad staring at that screen.**_

 _ **Potato-Chan simply wanted to write something but nothing was working!**_

 _ **After some time watching that same screen she thought that she saw something in the middle of it, as if something was coming from the digital paper.**_

 _ **Potato-Chan blinked a few times and then removed her glasses to clean them, thinking that there might have been some dirt on them.**_

 _ **When she again put them on suddenly something totally scary and weird happened!**_

 _ **From the screen came a rather small hand with a ring on the thumb, grabbing her hand and dragging her towards the screen.**_

 _ **Potato-Chan saw only darkness and there was complete silence but then…..**_

'' _ **HAPPY BIRTHDAY POTATO-CHAN!'' she heard the voices of her fandom friends and it became bright in the room that Potato-Chan recognized as the big ballroom from episode 3.**_

 _ **She smiled a bright smile and looked at all her friends, her OOC AU friends,**_

 _ **Ciel Phantomhive, who is 13 and will be 14 this year.**_

 _ **Sebastian Michaelis, who is not so different from the book that's currently stuck.**_

 _ **Undertaker, who is simply the fun and caring Undertaker.**_

 _ **And Grell was there, too, with a red lollipop while Tanka sat on a pillow and drank his tea, saying his signature 'ho ho ho'.**_

'' _ **Shall we dance, birthday potato?'' Ciel said with a happy smile while Sebastian prepared his violin, Undertaker calmly sat on a pillow besides Tanka with his Coffsy laying on a mini pillow in front of him and besides Undertaker was Grell, still with his red lollipop.**_

 _ **Potato-Chan danced with Ciel and also play, no, tested some new toys with him.**_

 _ **Later everyone ate a chocolate Coffsy cake baked by undertaker and lastly danced together to the music from Potato-Chan's phone…..and became fascinated by the advanced technology that is smartphones.**_

 _ **Yes, Potato-Chan and her fandom OOC AU friends had a good time together and everyone enjoyed this birthday celebration, although not noticed by the friends even The Shadow had a good time watching everyone from the ceiling of the room, hovering around in circles dancing his own shadow dance.**_

* * *

 **Yeah, that was it! :3**

 **A random story of me and my OOC AU friends celebrating my birthday. :D \ (•◡•) /**

 **I'm not sure which day it will be when you all see this but my birthday is the 17th of June. (** **｡◕‿‿◕｡** **)**

 **From now on until next year I'm 15. #_^ -My Custom Made Ciel Emoji. ;)**


	26. Demon with a growing Heart Chapter 19

Demon with a growing Heart

Chapter 19,

Never Ending Thoughts

Broken pieces of fine wood once aging whole now in the gloved hands of it's owner who is currently yet again troubled with his thoughts...

A few minutes ago the crow demon has returned from his sleep on his favourite tree, surprised that he again managed to fall asleep.

The first thing Sebastian did when he came back was to fix his poor and forgotten instrument and then he simply sat on his bed, thinking.

He felt so lost and unsure since the whole heart thing because it has confused him, and made him act in ways far from demonic.

He did not truly understand why he followed it and why he actually wanted to protect his young master and fill him with happiness, hasn't he always simply just wanted to become more powerful?

And The Shadow, he was created for one thing only and that was to eat the souls for his master, since the master had to follow contracts, and then give the soul energy to said master.

Now he isn't sure anymore what he wants, what his true wish is.

'' _ **Do I want to devour that delicious soul? So young yet already filled with lots of strong negative energy….**_

 _ **..No what am I saying? I can't, I just can't.**_

 _ **He wanted me to actually take it before the contract was done but I did not take it even if a part of me really wanted to take it…''**_

Sebastian said to himself and then shook his head with a deep sigh.

''Why can't I stop with those thoughts when I have already decided what to do? I _want_ the child to be happy and live a long life and forget about the past…..and I also now know how to do that….''

Taking another sigh Sebastian just stared at his left hand where the contract sign was, hidden beneath the glove.

'' _ **Will I ever succeed to become….a parent? A father….to someone who has surely forgotten what it is to be surrounded by a loving family?''**_

Feeling that he would soon rage out again, and not wanting to break his precious violin again, he opened his closet and put it on it's usual place and then just stood in front of the closet, doing exactly nothing.

Not even thinking Sebastian continued to stand there until he suddenly let out a sinister and slightly hysterical laugh.

'' _ **Heart? Parent….FATHER? I have simply been in this contract for too long! Demons, POWERFUL DEMONs, do not do feelings! I am one of the strongest, the one that can control shadow magic and even managed to create a way to cheat through the contracts!**_

 _ **I should not let my….temporarily role as the Phantomhive Butler take over!**_ '''

Scaring himself with what he just said, Sebastian put his hands over his face and took deep calming breaths to think clearer and remember what has to be done.

''I must keep my true self in, I can not continue like this! What if I say something that will make him fall into more deeper darkness? **DARKNESS? SOUNDS SO-SO…..NOT PERFECT!** True self in Sebastian! Your young master needs you!''

Not knowing what to do with his never ending thoughts or how he could possibly succeed in becoming a father when he can't even keep his true self in Sebastian simply sat down upon his carpet, leaning his back on his closet and closed his eyes.

''I should have never made that….contract…'' was the last thing the exhausted butler said before he once again fell asleep, not wanting to think about anything and just relax.


	27. Demon with a growing Heart Chapter 20

Demon with a growing Heart

Chapter 20,

The Ceiling of My Room

A few minutes ago the young Earl of Phantomhive has woken up, remembering nothing from the dream he had, and simply stared at the ceiling of his room, thinking about the conversation he had with Sebastian the previous day.

His butler, that _demon,_ refused to take his soul despite clearly wanting it. Instead he had his disgusting caring expressions and then put his young master to sleep with his favourite lullaby.

Also there is that one irritating fact that it seemed as if Sebastian literally read his mind, not just sensing emotions through the soul like he usually does.

"What is his plan? Is he really growing something and truly caring or is this his usual facade?"

Ciel mumbled to himself, still staring at the same ceiling, and made the wheels of his Chuu-Chuu spin.

Ever since he found that diary a few days ago everything has drastically changed.

Ciel still remembers how warm he felt inside by the fact that his butler might care.

"So foolish...he is a demon and that will never change, he only makes allusions to faster get his meal….but then why? Why did he not take my soul?"

Ciel felt confused by everything that has been going on.

His own realization that his revenge is indeed pointless and that he has been demon feed the past three years, Sebastian's expressions and the things he says and, well, everything!

Ciel couldn't stop thinking about how he felt that night.

How he became shocked by what he has done, how he felt hope that Sebastian might think the same as he did but to only get it all shattered in pieces and then becoming afraid of falling in the demon's trap.

The never ending trap of darkness that is his facade filled with human looking expressions and care…

Ciel felt so irritated that he could not stop all those thoughts and feelings when he clearly knows there is no escape.

"I can not turn back no matter what...everything….

...everything is sealed by my eye and his hand. The only thing I must do is what I have always done those past years, do the Queen's requests so I will become noticed and then the ones who did it all will come back for me…"

Ciel was not so sure if he really wanted that to happen but there can be no hesitation, what has begun must come to an end.

"Until the end.."

Ciel said silently to himself, quoting Sebastian's usual saying.

Taking a deep breath to clear his mind Ciel continued to stare at that same ceiling and played with his Chuu-Chuu until he suddenly heard a rather loud rumble from his tummy.

Scaring himself a bit with that sudden loud sound Ciel wondered why Sebastian has still not come yet.

Yet another rumble came and after that Ciel decided to go to his butler's room just like he did that one day when dinner time was late…..

* * *

 **Chapter 1 was a hungry Ciel that wanted his dinner so he went to Sebastian's room but found his diary instead.**

 **Chapter 20 is a hungry Ciel that wants his breakfast so he goes to Sebastian's room again…..**

… **.Will the young Earl find out yet another surprise?**

 **If so then what could it possibly be?**

 **This mysterious question shall be answered next time on Demon with a growing Heart!**

" **My butler is changing….somehow…." -Ciel Phantomhive.**


	28. Probably Final NOTE For This Book

**Although it might be obvious after all those months, I have problems continuing this. At first it was only the formulation and some idea difficulties but after some more time I eventually forgot what was my goal of this book. This makes me very sad and I am sorry everyone who enjoyed reading my Demon with a growing Heart but it will probably never be continued..**

 **But good news is that I am currently writing a new book similar to this one, got the inspiration after watching the Kuroshitsuji Movie. More specifically a certain demon's cinematic record….**

 **I will think about posting it after I have written some more chapters, or maybe even when I am 100% finished with it, if it will ever even happen….**

… **.I just really don't want this possible-to-be-posted book to become a repeated Demon with a growing Heart, unfinished.**

 **Anyway, just wanted to write this so you all know what's been going on.**

 **Have a Wonderful Winter everyone! :3**

 **(** **ﾉ◕ヮ◕** **)** **ﾉ** ***:** **･ﾟ✧ ✧ﾟ･** **: *** **ヽ** **(◕** **ヮ◕ヽ** **)**


End file.
